Of plotting escorts and pinkhaired devils
by Nenis-nena
Summary: The former members of Eliwood's army meet at Castle Pherae to remember old times. Erk has the bad luck, or good fortune,  to escort Serra, once again, and slowly discovers just how much has changed in the last two years.


Author's note: it's my first fanfiction ever. I'm curious to see what you'll all think. I never wrote romance either so we'll see how that turns out…most of you will be leaving once they read it is my first fic, I suppose, but if you do continue, tell me what you think! But most importantly…Enjoy! That's what this site is all about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

Chapter 1: Leaving Ositia, or almost

The sun was enlightening the city, making it come to life as the rays filtered through the uncountable windows.

Thousands of persons slowly filled the streets, the market soon crawling with citizens and merchants from al over the world, each exposing goods from the furthest regions know to mankind. The great boulevard came to look as it did everyday…crowded.

It was a big city, but that's what could be expected from the capital of the Lycian League. Ositia was worth its title, the town was replenished with life and happiness.

Not everybody was happy with the sun's early rising.

Somewhere in the a convent on the outskirts of Ositia a purple-haired man came as far as to hide under his blankets to keep away the offending sunrays disturbing his slumbering. He had just arrived in Ositia yesterday and he was not so happy with the prospect of leaving already, his mood worsened when he thought of having to deal with_ her_, the pink-haired cleric from hell. Only some seconds after these gloomy thoughts had been processed Serra entered the room, quite loudly I might add, and made her way towards the bed. The bulge in the covers let out an annoyed groan and turned away from the cherry -haired cleric. The cleric in question wouldn't have any of it though, with a jerk of her hand the Etrurian mage was robbed of his warm and sun-sheltering sheets, leaving him to feel the morning cold far too soon for his liking.

"Rise and shine Erky!" …Did she really have to be so loud?!

He covered his ears with his pillow and proceeded to lie back on his bed, face down. He had been wrong (or stupid) to think he could ignore her because soon his poor pillow suffered the same fate his blankets had, landing on the cold floor some feet away from his bed.

"Erk! Wake up, we are leaving for Pherae today…you didn't forget, did you?!" he shook his head. The young girl shot him a slightly disbelieving (and disproving) glare before replying "Then what are you waiting for, you lazy boy, get ready or we will be late!" With that she left, the only evidence she had ever been there being the poor blankets and pillow sprawled across the room. Erk sighed, that woman, more like devil really, would be the end of him someday.

Nearly three hours later Erk and Serra were ready, or almost. The bishop was saying her goodbyes to apparently _everybody _in the freaking monastery and her companion was getting inpatient. Erk was not the natural patient guy but he knew how to wait when needed, after al he had manners, but after almost an hour of waiting in the sun while Serra was happily babbling with her fellow clerics (all the while giving them orders on how to behave in her absence) he was seriously considering leaving without her. The sage coughed…no response, he coughed a little louder this time…still no reaction, Erk growled…still talking…Okay, time up.

"SERRA"

The girl stopped chatting and turned towards her escort "Erk can't you see I'm busy?" the sage sighed

"We've been standing here for over twenty minutes, we should get going."

Serra glared at the young man.

"Can't a girl get any time to say goodbye to her friends these days?" she scoffed

Now Erk was receiving the glare of approximately thirty Saint Elimine clerics. He uncontiusly took a step backwards. And with reason, because, let me tell you that Saint Elimine's clerics are dangerous creatures.

After the women thought they got their message through they continued to chat happily with Serra about 'the nerve of that guy'. Poor Erk decided waiting wouldn't be so bad, after al…how long could a bunch of 18 year old girls possibly talk?

Needless to say, they never left Ositia that day.

So? What do you think! If you find any mistakes tell me! English is my 4th language (I've been learning for 4 years now) so I suppose there will be some errors.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Maika


End file.
